The present invention relates to a key lid structure, especially to a kind of keyboard structure that may be applied a force on the key lid to make the key lid and the scissors mechanism directly be separated from the keyboard.
In the prior technique for a keyboard of a notebook computer, the key structure is usually constructed by a scissors mechanism on a rubber and relative touch-controlled circuit. A single key structure shown in FIG. 1A, being a three-dimensional illustration for the prior scissors type key structure, wherein the scissors type key structure 1 is arranged on a substrate 10. The scissors type key structure 1 includes: a key lid 12, being provided for direct knocking by a personnel operation, and a scissors mechanism 11, being provided for the up-and-down for the key lid 12. The scissors mechanism 11 is a design of connection rods that is a turn-able scissors configuration formed by doubly symmetrical crossing. An accommodation space is formed at the position between the lower portion of the key lid 12 and the scissors mechanism 11 for providing an arrangement for an elastic body 13 that is returnable after being pressed. The elastic body 13 is a hollow design and made of rubber, silica gel or its composite, and a touch-controlled circuit (not shown in the figure) is then arranged in its interior or on the lower portion of the substrate 10.
Please refer to FIG. 1B, which shows a three-dimensional illustration for the prior key lid structure. The key lid 12 having at least a flange 121, which may provide pivotal match for the turning of the connection rods, and at least a base 122, which may provide pivotal and sliding match for the sliding and turning of the connection rods. In the description hereinafter, for the key lid 12 of the scissors type key structure 1 and the symmetrical scissors mechanism 11, a detailed explanation is made by the manner of side view for a single side of the connection rod, and with exemption of the rubber elastic body 13 and the relative touch-controlled circuit.
Please refer to FIG. 1C, which shows a cross-sectional illustration for the prior scissors type key structure. In the figure, which shows that the scissors mechanism 11 of the scissors type key structure 11 is arranged at the position between the key lid 12 and the substrate 10. Moreover, the scissors mechanism 11 comprises a first rod 111 and a second rod 112. The first rod 111 and the second rod 112 are formed into a scissors type structure that is crossed and able to turn relatively by arranging a pivotal connection point 113 in the middle sections for both connection rods. On the arrangement of the first rod, a pivotal turning match is formed by first upper end 1111 and a flange 121 extended from the key lid 12. While a pivotal sliding match that can glide and turn is then formed by a first lower end 1112 (corresponding to the first upper end 1111) of the first rod 111 and a convex connection trough extended on the substrate 10. On the arrangement of the second rod 112, a pivotal and sliding match that can glide and turn is formed by its second upper end 1121 and a base 122 extended from the key lid 12. While a turning pivotal match is formed by a second lower end (corresponding to the second upper end 1121) of the second rod and a convex connection block 101 extended on the substrate 10.
In the prior scissors type key structure shown in FIG. 1C, the first rod 111 and the pivoted second rod 112 are formed into an up-and-down mechanism of balanced scissors type (i.e. the scissors mechanism 11). The force-applying end is the key lid 12. Two ends of the first rod 111 or the second rod 112 are respectively with the arrangement objects (i.e. the key lid 12 and the substrate 10) to form into a turn-able pivotal match, and a glide-able and turn-able pivotal sliding match. Thereby, during the operation of pressing key, one side of the scissors mechanism 11 (one side containing the first upper end 1111 and the second lower end 1122) is made to keep on same vertical line L, and another side (one side containing the second upper end 1121 and the first lower end 1112) is proceeded an up-and-down, horizontal movement via the abundant stroke of the sliding match.
Since the keyboard apparatus belongs to a necessary product equipped with the peripheries of a computer, and it becomes prevalent in today""s usage, in the processes of production and assembly, because of some factors, the scissors mechanism 11 frequently has to be dismantled and reassembled. In the prior scissors type key structure 1, since the internal side of the second upper end 1121 for the key lid 12 is a closed opening type structure, so it is often when the key lid 12 is stripped away upwardly, two connection rods of the scissors mechanism 11 is easily inter-separated, or the lower connection end of the scissors mechanism is separated from the substrate. Furthermore, it would cause the damage for the scissors mechanism and create an occurrence of inconveniently reassembling back. It wastes a redundant assembling time. Or the damage is caused on the scissors mechanism 11 because of too great applying force, and a cost loss is created.
From above description, the prior scissors type key structure 1 has not satisfied the manufacturing requirement for easy reproduction yet, and the improvement for above-mentioned shortcomings to lower down the cost loss in manufacturing processes is really can not be delayed any more.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a keyboard structure, which can directly separate the key lid from the scissors mechanism by directly applying a force for reducing the damages of: the key lid and scissors mechanism, the disassembly for the scissors mechanism itself, or the separation for the connection state between the scissors mechanism and the substrate during the lifting away process, so the manufacturing cost for assembly and repair could be lowered down and the competing ability for manufacturing is promoted.
To achieve above-mentioned objects, a keyboard structure of the present invention, comprising: a substrate, a scissors mechanism, and a key lid.
The scissors mechanism and the substrate are connected together. The scissors mechanism has a rotational configuration formed by cross-connecting a first rod and a second rod. The first rod has a first upper end and a first lower end. The second rod has a second upper end and a second lower end such that the first lower end and the second lower end are connected with the substrate.
The key lid is connected with the first upper end and the second upper end for allowing the key lid to move between a first position, wherein the key lid and the substrate are detached, and a second position. The key lid has a base and a stop block. The base is connected with the second upper end. The stop block is kept an appropriate distance with the base. The stop block and the base are formed into a releasing space.
In another preferable embodiment of the present invention, the key lid may also be designed into a different embodiment. Namely, the key lid is connected with the first upper end and the second upper end for allowing the key lid to move between a first position, wherein the key lid and the substrate are detached, and a second position. The key lid has a base and a stop block. The base is connected with the second upper end. The stop block, whose one end is connected with the base and whose other end and the base is separated by a gap.
In another preferable embodiment of the present invention, the second upper end has a decided diameter shaft, and the key lid may also be designed into a different embodiment. Namely, the key lid is connected with the first upper end and the second upper end for allowing the key lid to move between a first position, wherein the key lid and the substrate are detached, and a second position, bottom of the key lid has a base that connected with the shaft of sliding and turning, when the key lid more to the first position, the shaft slides into one side of the base that has a decided width opening hole, and the opening hole width is smaller than the shaft diameter.
For you""re esteemed reviewing committee to further understand and recognize the present invention, a detailed description cooperative with a plurality of drawings are presented as following.